Pokuta
by kancchan
Summary: Została już tylko pokuta.


Hyuuga zaciska jedną dłoń na kłamcę, w drugiej ściska kurczowo reklamówkę z świeżym pieczywem. Czasem ma bardzo wielką ochotę rzucić to wszystko i wyjechać, najlepiej jak najdalej stąd, aby nie być narażonym na falę bezradności, towarzyszącej mu każdego dnia miesiąca.

Przed oczami ma nadal ten sam obrazek — twarz wykrzywioną w niesamowitym bólu i krew, dużo krwi, morze krwi, tworzącej w głowie Junpeia mozaikę przerażenia i złości, krwi która nie posiadała żadnej wartości dla wycieńczonych komórek — nie była w stanie przywrócić upragnionego krążenia.

Ale gdzieś w głębi serca zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest jedyną osobą, która ponosi winę i powinien odpokutować za swoje grzechy, dlatego przestaje się wahać, szarpie za klamkę i otwiera drzwi.

Wykrzywia usta na kształt uśmiechu; jest masochistą, ale nie wyobraża sobie innego życia, czasem ma wrażenie, że zostało mu już tylko to, co kryje się na czwartym piętrze pod mieszkaniem numer siedem.

— Kiyoshi — rzuca zamiast standardowego „tadaima", którego niegdyś nadużywał nałogowo, ale teraz jest inaczej, zupełnie inaczej; nie wita go od samego progu wesoły głos Teppeia, ani tym bardziej jego duże, zawsze rozgrzane dłonie; teraz rozbrzmiewa tylko cisza, tak przeraźliwie obca, że Hyuuga resztkami zdrowego rozsądku powstrzymuje łzy, które chcą płynąć po zimnych od mrozu policzkach. Nie jest w stanie do niej przywyknąć, nadal ma wrażenie, że echo rozbrzmiewa słowami zastygłymi na krańcu zapomnienia.

Wypuszcza powietrze ze świstem i wzdycha głęboko, zdejmując buty. Nie ma siły, aby szukać papci, zbyt przejęty tym, co może zastać; wzdryga się tylko odrobinkę, czując chłód płytek przeszywający na wskroś jego pięty.

— Przyniosłem trochę świeżych bułek — mówi, chociaż wie, że to nie ma już najmniejszego znaczenia — czerstwe czy świeże smakują dla niego tak samo, równie dobrze może konsumować mąkę i tak nie zrobi to na nim żadnego wrażenia. — Jutro… — urywa, wypuszcza zakupy z dłoni i, zatrzymując się tuż przed progiem, przełyka głośno ślinę.

— Nie musisz się do niczego zmuszać.

Karcący głos Junpeia sprawia, że Teppei mocnie zaciska dłoń na krawędzi stołu, asekurując się przed upadkiem.

— Nie spodziewałem się, że przyjdziesz tak wcześnie — odzywa się po chwili, próbując się uśmiechnąć, ale wychodzi z tego tylko niewyraźny grymas, z pewnością nie przypominający uśmiechu, który nie raz dodawał brunetowi otuchy i sprawiał, że miał siły na nowy dzień; uśmiech, którego kochał całym sercem.

— Nie wygłupiaj się — Hyuuga odwraca wzrok, nie chcąc patrzeć na zatopiony prototyp i poprawia okulary na nosie — niby co miałbym robić w niedziele — dodaje, zbierając z podłogi rozsypane bułki.

— Racja — przyznaje Kiyoshi. — Jest jeszcze na wszystko za wcześnie.

„Jest już za późno na cokolwiek", szepcze w myślach kapitan Seirin, ale nie ma zamiaru dzielić się tym na głos — zamiast tego wypakowywuje zakupy, aby zatuszować fakt, że dłonie drżą mu niemiłosiernie.

— Co chciałbyś dziś robić? — pyta Hyuuga, czując się w obowiązku zapewnić mu odrobinę rozrywki.

— Hm… pomyślmy…

Junpei rzuca ukradkowe spojrzenie przedstawicielowi Nieukoronownych Króli z nadzieją, że zobaczy jak Kiyoshi roześmianymi oczami błądzi po suficie w poszukiwaniu pomysłu i aż krew się w nim gotuje. Mimo że widzi ten widok coraz częściej, nie potrafi do niego przywyknąć — na czole przyjaciela, usiłującego zmusić swoje kolano do posłuszeństwa, gromadzą się gęsto krople potu; Teppei przywołuje na myśli kogoś, kto już dawno przekroczył swój limit i teraz próbuje dokonać czegoś niemożliwego.

— Mówiłem przecież, że nie musisz się do niczego zmuszać — rzucający obrońca warczy przez zaciśnięte zęby, nie mogąc powstrzymać złości, która natychmiast atakuje jego zdrowy rozsądek. Dobrze wie, że Kiyoshi, próbując desperacko stać o własnych nogach, niczym nie zawinił, ale widząc jak z dnia na dzień traci coraz bardziej z wesołości, której niegdyś posiadał bezmiar, czuje trwogę i nie może powstrzymać swoich nadszarganych nerwów, które wyją coraz bardziej w akcie protestu.

Po chwili, widząc na twarzy Teppeia przepraszający grymas, zmusza się do uniesienia delikatnie kącika ust i naprawdę żałuje, że dał się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Podchodzi do niego szybko i ostrożnie, jakby bał się, że uszkodzi o wiele bardziej nienadającą się już do użycia nogę, pomaga byłemu środkowemu

Hyuuga wstrzymuje głośno powietrze, gdy Kiyoshi bez słowa zgarnia go do siebie, opierając się plecami o ścianę, aby asekurować się przed upadkiem.

— Chciałbym… — mówi przez zaciśnięte zęby — …chciałbym nauczyć się znów chodzić.

Junpei nie ma odwagi, aby stanąć twarzą twarz z Teppeiem, od dawna unika jego wzroku. Tym razem lokuje go na koszulce Kiyoshiego, udając, że jest tak zaoferowany nadrukiem przedstawiającym piłkę do kosza, trafioną przez ogień, że nie jest w stanie oderwać od niej wzroku. „Żelazne Serce" zna doskonale każdy nawyk Hyuugi i wie, że tylko mu się wydaje, że potrafi kłamać.

— Chyba najwyższy czas, abym się z tym pogodził.

Kiyoshi uśmiecha się bezradnie, a Hyuuga konsekwentnie milczy. Nie może przyznać przed samym sobą, że czasem pogrążony w ciemności karmi się złudnymi nadziejami, że do ich życia powrócą kolory, ale obydwoje wiedzą, że to niemożliwie.

Skruszony rzuca ukradkowe spojrzenie na twarz Teppeia. Już nie czuje zawodu, gdy optymizm szatyna zostaje zabity przez bezgraniczną pustkę; nie potrafi postawić się w jego sytuacji, ale wie także, że nie jest już w stanie zaakceptować zmian, które nastąpiły w zachowaniu Kiyoshiego; pozostała tylko pokuta.


End file.
